Xerxes Danmark
Xerxes Danmark is a former Vice Admiral, He is now a revolutionary, An assassin and a member of the Taichibukai ranking as a Warlord with a bounty of 575,000,000. Appearance Xerxes is a muscular man, He has black hair, A mustache, A black eye patch on his left eye. He wears a white shirt with short sleeves, Blue pants and black boots. Xerxes carries six swords with him, Four swords on his back and the two other swords on both sides of his waist. Personality Xerxes is a calm person and hardly talks, He is very ruthless against his enemies and has no intention on letting them live, Yet he somewhat acts as a gentleman on normal occasions when he doesnt have any fighting. If someone tries to fight him Xerxes immediatly acts by stabbing the person who tried to fight, That shows no patience in letting someone attacking even if he's only trying, Yet that mostly happens when Xerxes has no intention in fighting so he prefers to finish it quickly. Yet Xerxes doesn't hurry in an important battle, He thinks before he acts as he doesn't take his enemies lightly, He can think quickly and plan his next move in only a few seconds. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Xerxes has inhuman swordsmanship skills as he carries six swords with him he can use them all simultaneously each at a time, He is even skilled with only a knife as his swordsman skills arent only with swords but also work with smaller sharp objects, He can draw a sword very quickly even once already fighting with two swords, Xerxes can quickly let go of one sword and quickly pull out another thus Xerxes can attain a great advantage over his enemies. Xerxes's most amazing skills is being able of cutting and pierce steel and other hard metal's he can even cut through diamond itself with his swords, The way he does that is unknown as he always carries normal swords with nothing special in there blades. Hand to Hand Combat While not seen using hand to hand combat, Xerxes is an expert as he can fend off a few enemies with only his hands. Physical Strength Xerxes has superhuman strength. Agility Xerxes has superhuman speed that is beyond a humans speed, He can run for hours non stop in great speed, Xerxes can also attack in incredible speed that sometimes doesn't appear to the naked eye. Endurance Xerxes has never been seen damaged or bleeding before as for that it is unknown how much pain can he endure. Weapons Xerxes is always seen carrying six swords with him, Yet he is also seen using other sharp objects such as knives, Daggers, Spears etc Devil Fruit Kafun Kafun no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History Not much is known about Xerxes's past except for when he left the marines by his own will the reason for that is still unknown, Yet after quiting the marines he became a revolutionary and is known for his deadly swordsmanship skills. Major Battles None yet Trivia Xerxes's favorite food is onigiri and favorite drink is green tea Category:Revolutionary Category:Former Marine Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Taichibukai Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen